


Failures

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, PIV, Pain, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Talking about feelings is hard, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Holly Blue is learning what it means to be a failure at the Zoo. It's not horrible, but can be messy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshark/gifts).



> A commission for boneshark! Shoutout to molded-from-clay for proofing this bad boi for me.

An involuntary shudder ran down Holly’s form as plush lips pressed between her shoulder blades, just below her gem. Sharp claws were raking up her hips, pulling them back so she could feel the obvious press of stiff arousal against her plush behind. The lips were moving up, onto her neck, and she sighed, balling her hands up into the blanket before her. It felt good, very good-- yet, she couldn’t shake the dread that pooled low in her belly. Her voice quavered weakly when she demanded, “That’s enough.”

The amethyst that was spooning her stopped instantly, pulling away. She propped herself up with her elbow, bringing her free hand to gently roll Holly over to face her. Holly didn’t resist and looked at the amethyst the others referred to as ‘Sharky’, but she had been referring to as ‘Cheeky’, due to her gem location and general insolence. Hot shame threatened to boil over her as Cheeky regarded her with concern etched into her expression, and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Forgive me, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just-- I’m not feeling myself right now.”

“‘S’matter, Holly? You wanna talk about it?” Cheeky’s gruff voice was softer than usual, and a hand extended forward to stroke at Holly’s long locks, flowing free of their usual pristine updo.

“I’m not very good at _talking_ about these things,” Holly admitted, lowering her eyes and willing herself to not break down. Talking leads to crying, and there wasn’t much she detested more than showing that sort of weakness.

“Yeah, it’s hard for all of us sometimes, but we’re all a family. You included,” Cheeky said, baring her sharp, jagged teeth in a grin, “We ain’t gonna think any less of ya for being honest about what’s bothering you.”

Holly found a lock of fluffy white hair to fiddle with, looking anywhere but into Cheeky’s eyes, steeling herself as she collected her thoughts. It was true that these amethysts and betas shared everything, absolutely every single little thing. They ate together, brawled together, bathed together, fucked together. They even rotated sharing her bed nightly, drawing straws and occasionally playfully dueling over the privilege. They didn’t have any secrets, and she could never understand how it came so easy for them. She had come to admit to herself that she had always been envious of their kinship, and now that she was a part of it, she had no idea how to handle it. She had been alone for so long, isolating herself and alienating herself intentionally.

“I’m an agate,” she started, her voice barely above a whisper, “Agates are meant to control and discipline. Ever since that _awful_ event… I’ve been purposeless. I’ve failed our Diamond. What is the point of continuing to exist if I’m not fulfilling my purpose?”

Cheeky regarded her for a moment, her brows furrowed, before saying, “If it weren’t for what happened, nothing would have changed. Are you saying you’re not having a good time with us? That you miss shoving us around and sleeping alone?”

“It’s more complex than that. It’s… regrettable that I’ve caused harm to you all. I feel shame and horror when I think back to it now, but... That’s what I was created to do. That’s all I’ve ever known to be correct. If Blue Diamond knew how I had failed her, stars, I’d rather be shattered now than see the disappointment in her eyes--” Holly’s eyes stung as she was cut short.

“Enough. No one is getting shattered for nothin’ around here, got it?” Cheeky snapped, a fiery anger flashing across her face. “We’re all failures here. You failed to stop a bunch of rebels from invading and got your ass handed to you. All us Earth kids failed to protect our Diamond, which was _our_ purpose, but Blue didn’t have us shattered. We all screw up, and us screw ups are family.”

“I don’t-- I don’t regret what we all have now. I feel more fulfilled and happier now than I ever have,” Holly choked out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks freely now and she hated herself more for it. “I feel ashamed that I enjoy this so much. I shouldn’t, it’s not who I was meant to be.”

“Hey Holly, can I be real with you for a moment?” Cheeky grabbed her chin, perhaps a bit rougher than she had intended, forcing Holly to look into her eyes. “ _Fuck_ our ‘purposes’. Fuck ‘em. You think every single gem of the same cut is exactly the same? Look at us amethysts. All made to fight, all made to serve, but do we all enjoy doing that? No. Some of us prefer to sing like a pearl, or hang with the humans, or-- look at ol’ Skinny, a jasper who thinks she’s a damn Diamond.”

“Fucks like a Diamond, too,” Holly blurted out through her tears with a chuckle, and Cheeky shouted with laughter.

“That ain’t fair, we all try our best to please the insatiable diva Holly Blue! But she _does_ really know how to fuck, huh? You never woulda found that out if you hadn’t become a failure like us,” Cheeky said with a wink and a warm, toothy smile. She raised a powerful arm and opened her bare chest to Holly, inviting her in, and Holly filled the gap gratefully. The arm wrapped around her back and she was enveloped in a soothing warmth, fluffy white hair falling over her as she listened to Cheeky’s calm breathing.

“We can stay like this all night if you want, no need for anything else,” Cheeky suggested, pressing her lips against Holly’s forehead.

“Are you implying you don’t want to fuck me now?” Holly asked with a little huff. She wouldn’t blame her if she wasn’t in the mood after all this, now that she had been crying. Who would want to have sex with someone after all of that?

“What? That’s-- of course I wanna fuck you, are you kidding me? But no pressure if you’re not up to it right now, that’s all. I don’t want you feelin’ like we only care about your hot ass or tight cunt,” Cheeky said, giving her ass a little smack. Her cheeks burned and she gave a little sniff, drawing her hand up to wipe the moisture from her face. As humiliating as it was to cry, she did feel better for it. Cheeky’s blunt way of speaking was helpful, as well; it had taken her longer to connect with this amethyst compared to some of the less, well, _feral_ -looking ones, but she was glad that she had given her a chance. She didn’t know how to vocalize these feelings quite yet.

“Well then, good. If we’re done being sappy and ridiculous, I’d love for you to eat my _tight cunt_ , as you say,” Holly tempted, breaking Cheeky’s hold on her to roll onto her back and spread her legs. Speaking so bluntly and in such a lewd manner always made her feel wonderfully filthy, and the voracious look on Cheeky’s face sent electric jolts of desire through her form. She could _feel_ the hot pooling of fluid seeping from her cunt. How positively vulgar.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Cheeky said excitedly, clambering down between her legs.

“That’s a fucking miracle,” Holly jested, bringing her hand to the slippery folds between her legs and parting them, “Imagine if you amethysts listened to me half as well in any other situation.”

“What can I say? I can’t resist a cunt as juicy and plump as yours,” Cheeky said, grinning wide as she flopped down on her chest, adjusting her position between Holly’s legs, “Fuck, look at it. Why’d you have to go and have such a perfect cunt?”

Any response Holly could have mustered up was cut short and replaced with a little grunt as Cheeky brought her own fingers forth to spread Holly wide. “You smell so fuckin’ good, too, I just wanna eat you up.”

“Do it, then,” Holly breathed, having waited several seconds longer than she liked. Patience wasn’t one of her strong suits, and the longer Cheeky goofed around, fingers slipping in her slick as she admired her apparently tantalizing pussy, the more she wanted to thrust her hips into that face and grind on those plump lips herself. Cheeky planted a wet kiss on her plump mound, maybe an inch above her clit, and then ran her tongue down along her outer labia. She came back up, swerving to avoid her needy clit and gave her a sharp bite on her inner thigh, drawing out a shrill cry as her hips jutted forward. A soft, smoldering tongue swiped against the bite, soothing the pain into ripples of sweet, aching delight, and then another bite followed by soothing tongue. Again and again Cheeky bit down on her thighs with those sharp teeth, met by frantic cries and wavering mewls from Holly as she dug her nails into the bed below.

“If you don’t start licking _this instant_ I’ll-- ohh, _fuck_ ,” Holly’s frustrated outburst was cut off by the sudden slow drag of Cheeky’s tongue, starting at the very base of her succulent cunt, collecting every drop of her savory juices as she licked her way up to her enlarged clit. Holly’s hands grasped and released the sheets and her toes curled as her mouth was open in a silent gasp, and she let out the tiniest little squeal when the tongue flicked at her clit before lips suctioned around it. A steady stream of loud, salacious moans escaped her lips as Cheeky’s eager tongue and lips sucked and flicked at her; taking in her sensitive folds and parting them with her tongue, pressing back the hood of her clit to swipe at the hypersensitive nub, moving down to her entrance to dip in and give her cunt a little stretch.

Holly’s hands wound themselves in Cheeky’s mane, holding her tight as a blissful delirium washed over her, her lower abdomen filling with a tense heat, her whole form tingling with ecstasy. She was close, so very close, and Cheeky seemed to know as her enthusiasm increased, grinding her hips into the mattress below desperately as she swirled her tongue around Holly’s clit. “Oh, oh Cheeky, right there, yes-- _ahh--”_

A blinding orgasm ripped through her form and her grip on Cheeky’s hair was was viciously tight, her thighs snapping closed around the head between them as she cried out in a rush of euphoria, her hips rising and falling as she rode it out. Cheeky pulled away before she had begun to recover, rising to her knees, her hair a wild mess and face and gem coated in slick, and a plump, lengthy cock everted from where her clit typically resided. She rolled Holly over, pulled her hips up, and pressed the thick tip of her arousal against her fluttering entrance. Holly nodded eagerly, wiggling back against it and then giving a deep groan of approval as the entire length was sheathed within her. Her cunt spasmed against the intrusion, sharp aching jolts shooting through her as she adjusted to the size. She was only vaguely aware of the drool sliding from her open mouth as Cheeky pulled all the way out, leaving her empty and clenching for a heartbeat before thrusting back into the base, leaving Holly gasping for air.

“You love being fucked hard, don’tcha,” Cheeky growled, pulling out completely and thrusting back in several times. Holly was wordless, soundless except for desperate gasping, nodding quickly to confirm her enjoyment. Cheeky dug her nails into Holly’s hips and pounded into her at a savage pace, exactly how they both loved it. The room was full of skin slapping skin, weak little gasps and cries from Holly and animalistic grunts from Cheeky. Holly lived for every moment; her fat, plush ass slapping lewdly against taut muscle with every thrust, the sharp nails in her hips sending ripples of delicious pain through her. She could feel an intense knot in her abdomen growing every second, threatening to throw her over the edge once again.

A slight adjustment to the angle as Cheeky fell forward over her, bringing her teeth down on her shoulder and Holly was blinded by the intensity of the orgasm ripped from her, screaming into the pillow in front of her as fluid gushed copiously from her with every thrust. Cheeky was hitting just the right spot now, biting down on her neck as she came again and again, gushing and shaking and crying out hoarsely.

“Fuck, Holly, your cunt is the fuckin’ best,” Cheeky snarled, giving her a few more sharp thrusts before pulling away, sitting back and turning her around, pulling her up onto her cock and lying back. “I wanna see your gorgeous eyes when I come in you. And your pretty tits.”

Holly was trembling head to toe, her face deeply flushed, mouth agape and eyes glazed, but she quickly found the energy to ride Cheeky’s thick cock, gazing into the hungry eyes below her as she went, her soft form jiggling and bouncing wonderfully. Cheeky’s hands traveled over her wide hips, her plush tummy, up to grope her breasts and twist at her nipples. She brought one of her hands to her clit, leaning back as she bounced to rub at it, forcing her eyes to stay open to watch Cheeky’s face as she went. It wasn’t long before Cheeky grabbed her hips to still them and began thrusting up on her own, her pace desperate, her hips stuttering occasionally until she let out a low, breathy groan and her hips snapped up and Holly could feel a hot gush of fluid filling her. Cheeky’s cock was twitching within, spilling more and more thick fluid and she came once more, her legs snapping together as she moaned and fell forward.

Cheeky held her tight, their sweaty, slick bodies rising and falling together as they both panted. Holly was thoroughly spent, unable to do much but roll over off of Cheeky to try to cool off, a dull feeling of shame in the back of her mind as she felt the thick liquid oozing out of her spasming cunt. It was exquisite, truly an incredible feeling. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was still coming heavy, and she started feeling little aches from all the bites. She hoped it would hurt for days after. A little smile curved across her face.

“Y’ doin’ alright?” Cheeky’s voice called softly from somewhere beside her. She nodded, keeping her eyes closed, feeling as though a cloud of bliss was washing over her. Shameful, painful, aching, sweet bliss.

“Holly,” the voice called, still soft but somewhat urgent. She peeked her eyes open and turned her head to the side, and Cheeky claimed her lips in a kiss. It was brief, tender, and left her feeling something different, something new. She reached her fingers up to trace her bottom lip.

“More,” she breathed, and Cheeky’s lips were on hers again. Her chest swelled with a light, interesting sort of desire, somewhat happy, somewhat sad, completely confusing. It was different from how she felt when she fucked any given amethyst or beta. Cheeky’s hands wrapped around her head and upper back, holding her tight. She didn’t want this feeling to end, it was new and incredible and amazingly strong. She pulled away, looking into Cheeky’s eyes, searching for an explanation for these emotions and only found herself becoming flustered.

“We should probably shower off,” Cheeky mumbled, her face turning a dark shade of plum.

“I’ve never seen _you_ blush,” Holly said, her voice hoarse and quiet.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Cheeky said, flashing her a toothy grin, “You wanna go shower with me? You’re a mess.”

“I doubt I could stand and if you leave me right now I’ll…” Holly’s voice trailed off as she grasped Cheeky’s hand, imploring her to stay.

“Alright, sticky, don’t you worry, I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Cheeky said, her grin widening. She leaned in and planted another kiss on Holly’s lips and then on her forehead.

“None of you have kissed me on the mouth before,” she blurted suddenly. Cheeky flushed once again, looking sheepish.

“Dunno about the others, but for me, kissin’ like that is a sign of complete trust and adoration,” She disclosed, her eyes gazing intensely into Holly’s. Interesting. This raised a lot of questions that Holly knew she wouldn’t voice for quite a while, but would stew over. Do the others still distrust her, or do they feel differently? Does this mean Cheeky trusts and adores her? And why does it make her feel strange to be kissed, as opposed to any other disgusting lewd thing she’s done with any number of amethysts by now?

“That’s-- well, I like it,” she confessed. Cheeky gave her another soft kiss and a warm smile before flopping halfway over her, spooning her.

“Well good, cuz there’s plenty more where that came from,” she declared with a yawn. Diamonds, Cheeky was like a furnace and they were so _disgustingly sticky_ but she couldn’t be too bothered. She enjoyed being here in her arms. She didn’t feel anxious. She didn’t feel as though she was a failure. She had a purpose, in this moment.

“How would you like to sleep in my bed more frequently?” Holly inquired, feeling her eyes begin to droop as exhaustion washed over her with the heat from the hulking gem over her.

“You tryin’ to start a war in this zoo? The others would be jealous,” Cheeky said with a laugh. “I’d be glad for it. I’m sure they’d understand. As long as they can join us sometime.”

Before Holly could think of some snide response about how little she cared for their petty squabbles and jealousy, before she could express how glad she would be to have Cheeky there more frequently, sleep took her and her head fell gently against the arm around her.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly is learning that her new family won't abandon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for boneshark!

_None of that was real._ Holly’s eyes were firmly closed. She refused to wake to the reality that she had always known, as her dreams had been much, much sweeter. No repression, no unending loneliness consuming her. The amethysts had forgiven her for the cruelty the Diamonds had required of her. Now that they had accepted her as one of their own, and they were unfathomably sweet with her. One had even kissed her! What a sweet dream that had been. The sound of rushing footsteps and laughter passed her chamber. With a pang of anxious misery, her eyes snapped open.

Her bed was disheveled, her hair was down, and she was nude. There were circular purple bruises blossoming across her bare breasts and thighs. An amethyst’s uniform hung from a lamp at her bedside. _Oh._ She got up, tidied up her bed, dressed herself, and pinned her hair into little buns. Her mind managed to piece together the reality of the current situation. She had struggled to live for thousands of years in misery and now everything was peaceful. It would take a while for her to get the hang of it all, to accept that this wasn’t going away. This wasn’t some sweet dream that would torment her in her waking hours. She looked at her reflection and a smile spread across her face, and a bubbly laugh burst forth. _It wasn’t a dream!_

She wondered where Cheeky had gone off to. The kiss from the night before rushed to the front of her mind and something in her chest swelled. She supposed the amethysts would be doing their usual work to maintain the health of the zoo. Unfortunate that she’d have to pull one away from her duty, considering they ran on a pretty consistent schedule. She sat in her large swiveling chair and flipped on the control monitors. Screens lit up to reveal every nook and cranny of the base, from the human enclosure to the offices to the lounge. Her eyes skimmed across them, skirting over humans relaxing in the sun, past amethysts and jaspers doing little chores here and there, even ignoring the ones goofing off. None of that mattered, she knew they always maintained the health of the zoo above all. She landed on one of the small offices, where she saw Cheeky leaning back in a chair, boots crossed up on the desk, hands behind her head. Jay was sitting on the desk gesticulating as she spoke, and Cheeky laughed at something.

Holly hesitated, wondering if it’d be rude of her to intrude on them. They didn’t seem to be doing anything particularly private at the moment, only joking and chatting. She stood, straightening her cape and then heading out, down the hall. It was empty except for a couple of passing amethysts, who greeted her with a smile as they passed. A nervous but happy energy filled her as she approached the door to the office, steeling herself for only a moment before she punched in the code, opening the door.

Cheeky was still leaning back in the chair, but Jay had moved between her legs and was leaning in towards her, her breasts pulled out of the uniform. They both glanced up at the sound of the door opening and Jay straightened up, smiling. “Holly! You’re looking stunning today.”

Holly’s gaze went from the exposed breasts to Jay’s cheerful smile to Cheeky, who grinned up at her and gave her a little wink. Somehow her happiness felt deflated. “Ah, thank you. I can see you two are busy, I’ll just-- I’ll just be on my way.”

“What? Why?” Cheeky jumped up, striding over to her. “I was just telling Jay about all the fun we had last night.”

“Apparently it wasn’t enough,” Holly said before she could stop herself, her eyes darting to Jay and back. Stars, why did she feel so awful about this? She already regretted letting those words slip.

“Wait, Holly, are you _jealous_? You’ve never had a problem with any of us fuckin’ anyone else until now,” Cheeky grabbed her hand before she could walk out, holding it tight.

“I don’t-- I’m not sure how I feel right now or why,” she said, looking anywhere but Cheeky’s eyes. She felt so weak and sad, and it hit her so suddenly. It made no sense, because Cheeky was right, they had always fucked everyone all the time. “I guess after last night, I thought I was more special to you.”

Cheeky wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. She allowed herself to melt into the embrace, exhaling and trying to push the unreasonable feelings away. “Listen, you mean a lot to us all now. Really, you do. But we all love each other here, and if you want one of us, you get us _all_. Not to say you have to sleep with us all if you don’t wanna, but you have to accept that we’re a unit. That doesn’t change that you’re special to us now.”

“We won’t be upset if you pick favorites,” Jay chimed in, coming up behind her to join the hug. Her bare breasts smushed up against Holly’s back and the warmth radiating from the two amethysts was wonderfully soothing. She was being silly, there was no reason to feel possessive in this way. A shuddering sigh left her and she untensed, allowing herself to be held between the two.

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Holly mumbled, her cheek resting against Cheeky’s chest. Soft lips pressed against the back of her head, and then again, moving downward.

“Is this alright?” Jay asked, and Holly nodded, her eyes closed. The gentle rise and fall of Cheeky’s chest as she breathed was nice. Another kiss landed right on the tip of her gem, sending energized shivers throughout her body, and she inhaled sharply. Cheeky’s hands slid from around her back to rest on her hips, giving them a little squeeze.

“It’d be a lie if I didn’t say you had some of the finest hips on this base,” she said, stroking them and bringing a hand to her stomach, sliding it up to her clothed breasts. “These are great too. Everything about you, if I’m honest.”

Another kiss pressed right on the center of her gem and she groaned, shivering at the sensations coursing through her. She looked up to Cheeky, meeting her eyes with her lips parted in anticipation. She wasn’t disappointed at all as Cheeky swiftly closed the gap, kissing her with a rough intensity. Her arms reached up to wrap around the back of Cheeky’s neck, pulling her in tight. She gasped as Cheeky nipped at her lower lip before plunging her tongue forward to caress her own. Jay’s tongue dragged sensually over her gem and she shuddered and moaned into Cheeky’s mouth. Such an unusual and intense feeling, having her gem stimulated as such. It made her feel as though she was being pulled apart at the seams, as though her form would dissipate at any moment, and the needy pulse between her thighs grew stronger every moment. She knew she would be sopping wet by now. How positively vulgar.

“How about you share us both and see how sweet that can be for you?” Jay whispered in her ear and she broke her kiss with Cheeky, a string of saliva breaking and dripping down her chin.

“Yes, please,” she panted, wiggling her ass up against Jay’s crotch. She could feel the stiff length of her arousal stretching her uniform in an obscene manner that surely wasn’t up to code. She wanted it stuffed in her immediately, fucking away the embarrassing and unnecessary feelings that were still chewing at her. _Jealousy_. She wasn’t used to it, and she had no need for it.

“She likes it rough, babe,” Cheeky teased, moving her hands down and then digging her nails into Holly’s thighs, dragging them up slowly. Stars, she needed to remove her clothes so it’d actually leave a bite.

“Well I like it gentle,” Jay said, giving her gem another swift kiss and sending a sharp gasp past her lips. “We might have to switch places.”

“Mmh, you thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Cheeky asked with a filthy smile.

“Only if she’s down,” Jay said.

“With what?” Holly asked, knowing whatever it was, she’d do it. Anything to please them and keep her good status with them.

“Holly, babe, have you ever been fucked in both holes at once?” Cheeky inquired, baring her unnaturally sharp teeth in a grin. _Oh_. She had thought about it a lot. She had seen it done on her security cameras, amethysts and betas fucking all over the place in many creative ways. A vivid memory rushed forth of two jaspers pounding an amethyst simultaneously in a bathroom while she furiously masturbated, wishing it was her between the two, and she felt her face grow hot.

“I haven’t, no,” she started, the ache between her legs overpowering her nervousness. “I would be, as you say, down to try it out.”

Lips brushed against her gem once again and she inhaled sharply. Jay’s voice was silken as she whispered, “I’d love to bury myself in that hot cunt of yours. Sharky can have your ass.”

“I bet it’s nice and tight, hmm?” Cheeky said, pulling her hips forward against her own. Their words were intoxicating and she felt dizzy as Cheeky leaned in for one more sloppy kiss. Jay’s hands reached around and easily undid the clasp on her cape, allowing it to fall to the floor. Her shirt was untucked from her pants and lifted up to expose her breasts, and Cheeky immediately brought her mouth to one, peppering it with kisses and soft little nips. Jay’s hands were exploring her back, tracing down her spine with gentle fingers and then rubbing up into her shoulders, back down to give her plush rolls a little squeeze. She was humming and groaning all the while, loving every bit of attention that sent ripples of desire through her.

Cheeky pulled away from a nipple with one last sloppy lick and Holly huffed impatiently, wanting her back where she was. Cheeky seemed to notice and she laughed heartily. “Holly, babe, don’t worry! Jay’s gonna want to suck on those tits too. You gotta take off your boots and pants for us, though.”

In a flash, Holly phased away the uniform and Cheeky and Jay both laughed. “So much for a strip tease. You that ready to be fucked, huh?”

“Yes, actually,” Holly said in a matter-of-fact tone, pushing past Cheeky and plopping her butt on the desk, spreading her legs for them both. A desire to control some of the situation had taken her and she was glad for it, because the looks on their faces was to die for. Cheeky was practically drooling, her mouth agape as she gazed hungrily at the pooling slick gathering on the desk. Jay grinned eagerly as she reached up to release her meticulously-styled buns, allowing her long hair to flow down her back and breasts. She scooted back on the desk and brought her feet up onto it, spreading herself wide. “I’d be delighted if one of you would eat me out first.”

Cheeky dropped to her knees and shuffled forward, almost instantly between her legs. Jay was laughing as she moved forward to put a hand on Cheeky’s shoulder. “You could have broken your kneecaps with how fast you just dropped.”

“Don’t care,” Cheeky growled, her hot breath tantalizing as it rushed over Holly’s aching wet cunt. Cheeky licked up the slick that had pooled on the desk, seeming to savor every drop, before dragging her tongue along Holly’s slit, drawing out a breathy moan. Jay stepped closer to Holly, leaning in and gently turning her chin in her hand. Jay’s eyes were beautiful, a light lilac glimmering with desire.

“May I kiss you?” she breathed and Holly nodded, reaching a hand into Jay’s hair and pulling her in. Her lips felt incredible against her own, and her kiss was soft and curious. Much different from Cheeky’s kiss, but filling her with that heavy warmth that was still so new to her once again. Complicated emotions welled up within her chest, euphoria and anxiety and a gnawing sadness all at once, but Cheeky’s tongue diving deep within her cunt forced those feelings aside for the time being. She hooked her leg around Cheeky’s head, pulling her in even tighter and grinding herself upon her face, moaning into Jay’s mouth as their tongues twirled around in each other’s mouths.

Cheeky focused her tongue on Holly’s clit and slid her hand to join, wiggling two fingers into Holly without much effort. She bucked her hips against her face and fingers as she her grasp on reality slip away, a flick of the tongue on her clit, a pump of the fingers deep within her, and Jay’s ever-gentle kissing driving her wild. Cheeky curled her fingers upward within her and she yelled into Jay’s mouth, thrusting her hips forward and likely smashing against Cheeky’s nose, but Cheeky held her hips down with her free hand and repeated the action. Over and over she curled those fingers, wiggling them and pushing up and she could feel an intense pressure building. Her nails were digging into Jay’s scalp and the back of her neck but Jay didn’t seem to mind, bringing her own hand to toy with Holly’s breasts. A steady stream of whimpers and loud moans left her until the dam broke and a sudden orgasm hit, overwhelmingly intense and she pulled back away from Cheeky, gushing fluid all over her face. Cheeky looked thrilled, grinning wide and stroking her thighs while she whimpered and shook all over, coming down slowly.

Everything was a fuzzy blur. Holly could clearly hear Jay and Cheeky speaking, but couldn’t make sense of their words. She caught Jay’s soft, “Are you okay?” in her ear and she nodded, still trembling. Cheeky pulled her up gently, wrapping her arms around her chest and holding her tight, stepping away from the desk. Holly’s knees felt weak and she was glad Cheeky was strong enough to hold her. She was starting to come back a bit, and she felt Cheeky’s stiff cock pressed up against her.

“Are you going to fuck me yet?” She slurred, gazing up at Cheeky, who laughed.

“Just about to, yeah. If you still want it, of course,” Cheeky said, giving her a kiss to the top of her head.

“‘Course I do,” She said.

“Turn around then,” Jay’s voice called and she obeyed as Cheeky released her. Jay was sitting on the desk, nude, a plump cock jutting up from between her legs. It was shorter than Cheeky’s, and pleasantly thick, and she could see fluid glistening on the tip of it. With very little hesitation, she stumbled forth, placing her hands on either side of Jay to steady herself.

“Hop on up, and-- ahh,” Jay had reached out to help lift her up but she had lowered herself to lick the fluid from her cock, grasping the base of it and running her tongue around the head. “Stars, or you could suck my cock.”

Cheeky laughed behind her but she paid no mind as she took the cock into her mouth, running her tongue along the base of it as she took it to the hilt, getting a sweet little sigh from Jay. Back up again, circling the head with her tongue again and sucking it, and then creating a slow, teasing pace. Jay’s hands buried themselves in her hair, and she looked up to see her cheeks wonderfully flushed, eyes half-lidded watching her progress. She felt hands on her backside, running up and then down again, and giving her ass a firm smack. She pulled away and turned to look back at Cheeky, who was watching hungrily and stroking herself.

“Why aren’t you fucking me?” She snapped, wiggling her ass in the air.

“Good question,” Cheeky said with a smirk and Holly turned back to Jay, bringing her lips to tease at the head of her cock once more. Cheeky’s hands grabbed her hips, yanking them up. Holly moaned around Jay as she felt Cheeky’s cock dragging along her cunt, pressing against her entrance for a moment before slipping and rubbing her clit, and then back again. Cheeky pushed in easily, her thick and lengthy cock stretching her cunt so wonderfully, pushing a greedy groan past her lips. Shivers ran up her back as Cheeky drove into her again and again, picking up a steady and rough pace within moments. Nails were digging into her hips and she received a sharp smack to her ass, forcing a strangled cry from her as her cunt spasmed around the cock thrusting into her. Jay’s cock slid from her mouth and she tongued at it blindly, bringing her lips under the shaft to kiss up and down it.

“Mmh, Holly, your mouth is amazing,” Jay praised, stroking her head in approval. “I can’t wait to feel that hot cunt around me. You want us both to fuck you at once?”

Holly gasped in response, nodding and sloppily mouthing at her cock. She felt slick fingers pressing against her anus, teasingly circling over it. She hummed and pressed back against Cheeky’s cock, making it very clear that she wanted more. A finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle there and she moaned breathily as a whole new sensation coursed through her. A hint of pain and pressure, but it was so wonderfully intense, having her cunt and ass stretched at once. A single finger was barely anything, she knew, yet she was already drooling and losing focus, holding Jay’s cock without any motion or attention to it. Jay didn’t seem to mind, instead she leaned forward over Holly’s back, reaching her hand to join Cheeky’s. She got a finger nice and coated in her excessive slick and hooked it into her ass to meet Cheeky’s, and they pumped them in and out in unison as she pitifully groaned and whined beneath them.

“You want more, Holly?” Cheeky growled from behind her.

“Ahh-- yes, please, more,” Holly panted, wiping the drool from her cheek. The addition of Jay’s finger had brought forth a stronger pressure and pinch of pain, but it was addictive. Jay pulled out and sat back and Cheeky followed suit, removing her finger and cock and leaving her desperately empty, her cunt fluttering against the nothingness. Something much bigger than their fingers was pressing against her anus, pressing firmly against the resistance there and then sliding in slowly. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, her breathing coming in short, sharp puffs. It was painful, much more intense than their fingers had been. She dug her nails into Jay’s thighs, whimpering as she adjusted to the size of the intrusion. Cheeky stayed absolutely still once she was all the way in, and rubbed her ass and back tenderly as she tried to calm her breathing.

“Just let me know when to go babe, or when to stop,” Cheeky said, her voice gentle. Jay slid from the desk onto her knees, bringing Holly’s arms to wrap around her for support and comfort, and kissing a path down her neck and shoulders. The pain that was searing through her, rippling up her spine, was beginning to ease off, shifting into a hungry desire for more. Her mind was clouded with lust and she nodded her head, pushing back against Cheeky’s hips. A hiss escaped her as Cheeky pulled back slowly, and then pushed back in, sending new waves of painful pleasure through her. Her vision blurred as her eyes welled with tears, but she was loving every moment of this. The sensations were so wonderfully new to her, and after thousands of years of lonely boredom, this was pure bliss.

“Are you okay?” Jay whispered into her ear, “I need verbal confirmation.”

“Y-yes, I love this,” Holly breathed.

“Me too,” Cheeky sighed, continuing her slow pace as Holly adjusted. The pain never quite eased away completely, but the pleasure grew to overpower it and soon she was pushing back against every thrust, wanting it harder.

“Cheeky, ahh,” Holly cried out as she slammed back perhaps a bit too rough for herself. She shuddered and lifted her head so she was face to face with Jay once more, claiming her lips in a messy kiss. Cheeky’s pace quickened and she smacked Holly’s ass, moaning as she thrust.

“Fuck, your ass is so tight and hot,” She panted, stuttering to a halt and holding herself still, buried to the hilt in her ass. “You gonna get in this or what, Jay?”

“Mmm,” Jay hummed, breaking her lips from Holly’s. “Are you ready for us both, Holly?”

“I think so,” Holly said, her her breaths coming in short puffs as she wiggled back on the cock buried in her, making Cheeky groan. Jay helped her carefully to her feet, making sure not to pull her off of Cheeky’s cock.

 “Wrap your arms-- right here, like that,” Jay helped guide her arms back behind her, wrapping around the back of Cheeky’s neck. She bent down, hooking her arms under Holly’s thighs and lifting her off the ground completely, and she squealed as she was hoisted up and the cock in her ass pulled out ever so slightly. She had never, _never_ been lifted like this, and it was as thrilling as it was terrifying. Strong arms held her securely, Jay’s under her thighs and Cheeky’s down at her ass, yet it was still so wildly different from what she was used to. She didn’t have time to worry about it extensively as Jay’s cock slid against her drenched cunt, sliding back and forth over her clit, parting her folds and getting nice and slick. She felt the head press into her entrance, meeting some resistance due to how absolutely full she already was put carefully pushing in with a sweet, contented sigh from Jay.

It was as if she was blinded by the intensity of the sensations, the feeling of being stuffed so completely, stretched beyond imagination. A few moments passed and both cocks were inside her completely, and both her cunt and ass were spasming, attempting to adjust. Jay didn’t hesitate long before she began to thrust, drawing forth a stream of moans and swears from Holly. She was vaguely aware of Cheeky biting down on her shoulder while she tried to thrust as well, though her position was more restricted. Everything was so wonderfully overwhelming, waves of ecstasy and pain swept through her, Jay’s lips sucked at one of her nipples, Cheeky’s hands dug into her ass as she thrust, and Holly was nothing but pure feeling and lust. Cheeky said something softly that she couldn’t quite comprehend and Jay acknowledged and they both pulled out one after the other, getting a frustrated whine from Holly.

“Shh babe, just a sec,” Jay said with a giggle, and they carried her back over to the desk, where Jay sat and scooted back pulling her up onto her lap. She barely had time to get comfortable before Holly was above her, stuffing her cock back into her cunt with a satisfied groan. She began to ride her hard, her long mess of hair falling forward to tickle Jay’s face. Holly swooped it away and brought their mouths together once more. Hands grabbed her bouncing ass and stilled her.

“Did you forget about me already?” Cheeky said with a chuckle, and she slid her cock back into Holly’s ass in one smooth push. She picked up a brutal pace quickly, forcing Jay to remain still with her cock buried in her cunt, but she seemed to enjoy the sensation as she hummed into Holly’s mouth. Holly was panting, rocking herself against each thrust, grinding her clit against Jay as best as she could. An orgasm had been building up in her for quite a while now, but she wanted to hold off for as long as she could. It was proving to be quite the challenge, she wanted desperately to come. Her eyes were tearing up again, possibly from the rough pounding Cheeky was giving her, but the growing pressure within her was almost too much to bear.

Cheeky’s hips began to stutter and she was moaning and she snapped her hips flush against Holly’s ass and she felt hot spurts of fluid deep within her. Cheeky pulled out and Holly broke her lips away from Jay’s, burying her face in Jay’s mane of hair and riding her hard to her finish. She wanted to hold off-- until-- ahh, she couldn’t, she felt her orgasm rip through her violently, and she was humming and panting as she continued to ride Jay’s cock in almost a trance, wave after wave of ecstasy rippling through her until at last, finally, Jay grabbed her hips and thrust upward, releasing a rush of fluid into her cunt. That’s what she had wanted so badly, and she slumped down, her hips still rocking slowly against Jay’s cock as the blissful pleasure blossomed through her. Jay lifted her hips carefully and slipped her softening cock out, and all of the fluids oozed out of her cunt, dripping and pooling on the desk below. Nothing existed around Holly, she was pure, raw feeling and emotion. Her eyes were closed tight and arms wrapped tightly around her holding her. Her breathing was quick, shallow, and she was trembling head to toe. A hand was rubbing circles on her back. It was soothing.

And suddenly, a sob escaped her. And her eyes were burning, and she began to cry. Why? Why now?

“Holly, babe, are you okay?” Cheeky’s voice was right in her ear, soft and full of concern. She nodded, shaking with sobs as tears poured freely from her. It had felt so amazing, she had enjoyed it so much. Why was she crying?

“Stars, did we hurt you? Or was it overwhelming?” Jay asked, holding her tighter. Did they hurt her? No, not any more than she wanted to be hurt. No _bad_ pain. Had it been overwhelming? Absolutely. It was amazing. Hell, even the crying felt good, but she hated herself for it. She attempted to rise, her arms wobbling as she forced herself up. She took a deep breath, steadying the sobs, and wiped her eyes. She still wanted to cry, but she needed to be okay for now.

“I-I’m sorry, you both were wonderful, I don’t mean to cry, you must think I’m an idiot--”

“Why would we think you’re an idiot? We’re worried about hurting you is all. Are you alright? Please be honest,” Cheeky said, concern etched into her expression.

“I’m alright,” she said, her voice hoarse. She must have gained the attention of the whole galaxy with the noise she had been making. “It was very intense. I loved it. I don’t know why this is happening.”

“You’re not in pain, are you?” Jay asked.

“Nothing unwelcome,” Holly said with a sleepy little grin.

“Listen, Jay and I are gonna have to kick each other’s asses if we hurt you,” Cheeky said in a mock-serious tone, and Jay giggled.

“I promise, you both were exceptional,” Holly said, slumping back down and resting against Jay’s chest. “We can talk more after I have a nap.”

“‘Kay, but we’re not napping here, we’re gonna carry you back to your room, sound good?” Cheeky said, brushing her hair from her face.

“Mmm,” she consented, slipping out of consciousness.

\---

Holly awoke, mysteriously clean and wrapped in warm blankets in her room. She was sore all over, and her breath left her as she attempted to roll over so she stayed very still instead, letting out a pitiful whine. Immediately footsteps responded and Jay plopped down on her bed next to her.

“How are you feeling?” Jay asked, slipping her hand under the blanket to weave their fingers together.

“Sore. It was worth it,” Holly breathed hoarsely. She sounded like one of the aged humans, close to death and ancient. Her lips curved into a smile as she imagined herself all wrinkled and weird, like a human. Jay looked relieved to see her smiling, shooting a grin back at her.

“I’m not going to push you too far right now, but I want you to know we all care about you here,” Jay said, giving her hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry if we made you feel jealous earlier, but there’s no need for it. We won’t abandon you, got it?”

Holly felt her eyes began to burn again, feeling both blissfully happy and ashamed that she had put that sort of thing on them earlier. It was good to hear this, though. To be reassured in this way. She hoped that she’d grow to really accept her place in their family, but for now she’d work on it as best as possible. She squeezed Jay’s hand back and nodded, smiling.


End file.
